nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Al Saab
Al Saab is a character role-played by Ssaab. Description Al Saab (generally known as Saab) is one of the founding members of the [[Leanbois|'Leanbois']]. Background Early Life & Bio Al Saab grew up in a harsh environment to rich parents. It was soon decided that wasn’t the life he wanted. Saab is one of the founding members of the Leanbois and the CEO of [[Bad Boy Customs|'Bad Boy Customs']]. He is known for being one of the nicest criminals in the city, while unfortunately giving the unwanted impression that he's soft and gullible. He can also be cringey, weird, and random at times, meaning that he would say things that don't make any sense or accidentally say things that can make him come off as a pervert. Saab tries to be a cool and a collected person for the most part. Saab is usually only a "hot head" or a psychopath if someone messes with him, or hurt the people he cares about. Also, there are times where little things can tick Saab off and possibly make him go on a rampage. Although Saab isn't the craziest member of the Leanbois, he can still be pretty dangerous due to the fact that he has creative ways on torturing his specific targets rather than shooting or stabbing. A good example would be Tim Lee, when Saab smashed him between two cars for shooting Brenda in front of him. This is the part where "Dark Saab" comes in and this is known to be his most threatening stage than his bad boy side. Sometimes, Saab can also the most "level headed" member of the Leanbois, which could be the reason why some people come to him if one of his friends done something wrong. He's usually willing to help anyone if they're in need, though has completely sworn to put the Leanbois before anyone or anything else, since they're family to him. Racing One of the things that Saab likes to do is racing. He is also considered to be one of the "better drivers" of Los Santos. While this can be true, Saab mentions that he's an accident at times considering the fact that he's at the hospital most of the time because of a car accident. There are also times when he's possibly a better driver or a worse driver than some of the most skilled drivers such as Tony Corleone and Eddie Marshall (depending on the situation on the road). Notable Relationships Tony Corleone Tony is one of Saab's long best friend and racing buddy. They are both known to be OG members of the Leanbois. Saab used to hang out with Tony the most out of the entire Leanbois due to the fact that they're both around at the same time (at least most of the time). They are also the closest when it comes to friendship and they both barely get into a fight. When they're together, they would usually do bank robberies, kidnapping someone or street racing. Saab would also ask Tony for some life advice for certain situations, although Tony's advice doesn't always seem to help him. Tony is known to be the selfish and jealous type at times, in this case, Tony doesn't like the fact that someone hangs out with Saab more than he does and usually treats those people like assholes. Overall whenever things get down, these two will count on each other for support. Lang Buddha Buddha is also one of Saab's long best friends. Along with Saab, Buddha is also an OG member of the Leanbois. Saab's relationship with Buddha is pretty complicated at times due to the fact that they get into so many fights from time to time. There were a few times when Buddha tried to screw Saab over such as flirting with Brenda and ruining Saab's relationship with her. In other words, Buddha is pretty similar to Tony when it comes to being selfish and jealous. There were also a few times when Buddha made fun of Saab because of his past murders and Saab didn't take it as a joke (Saab is pretty sensitive). Buddha likes to poke fun at Saab by accusing him of Jackie Hyde's murder despite him being the one to actually do the deed. Saab took the blame to protect Buddha and considers himself just as guilty for being an accessory to her murder. Despite their arguments, they both still have each others back at the end of the day. Brenda Pancake Brenda 'is Saab's '"possible 2x or maybe soon to be again" girlfriend (it's pretty complicated). While knowing each other for a while, their relationship first started as a "fake snail" in order to make [[Amara Harte|'Amara']] jealous while she was dating [[Tessa Lamb|'Tessa']]. Their plan backfired when [[Vinny Pistone|'Vinny']] found out and got mad at the both of them (Brenda was kinda talking to Vinny but not dating). Later on, it was revealed that Vinny was already talking to a girl name Oola and talking to multiple women. During the next day, Saab talks to Brenda and tells her what he really feels about her, but Brenda rejected both Saab and Vinny. At that point, they both repossessed Brenda's car as a way to get back at her. A few days later, Brenda decided to hang out with Saab, although he felt like Brenda was up to something and doesn't trust her. However, Saab begins to trust Brenda more once they started hanging out more often. During that week, Brenda confesses to Saab that she really likes him and it's really hard for her to open up. After not seeing each other for the next few days, Saab ask Brenda to be his girlfriend and she said yes. During the beginning of their relationship, almost everyone try to ruin their relationship by spreading lies about each other, Buddha '''tried to wing man Saab, but he revealed to '''Brenda that he wanted her for himself. As a result, Buddha tried to kill himself by taking a pill. During the #Braab Court, [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']] admitted to Saab that Buddha hired him to break Saab up with Brenda. However, people begin to stop interfering after the #Braab Court and their relationship has gotten stronger than before. About 3 months in their relationship, Saab got an engagement ring and a shirt with their ship name “'#Braab'“ as the slogan, but Brenda never got the ring. They both decided to end their relationship due to some of the negative outside voices on the forums. During the week that happened, [[Choi Zhangsun|'Dr. Choi']] locked Saab and Brenda in the back at the hospital for couples therapy. They both express their true feelings to each other and try to take it day by day. Two months later, Brenda hired [[Claire Seducer|'Claire Seducer']]' '''to seduce Saab, as well as trying to find out if Saab is really over her. While Brenda was hiding in the trunk, Saab confesses to '''Claire' that he still loves Brenda and still have feelings for her. After being away for a while and going through depression, Brenda returns to the city to go to Denzel's hearing. She reunites with Saab and tells him, "I love you" (as well as texting it) and Saab said it back. After the phone conversation between the two, Brenda went to Saab's house and randomly took the engagement ring from his vault. Nino Chavez Nino is one of Saab's friends and business partner. He is one of the few people in the city that's helping Saab with his business called, Bad Boy Customs. Nino believes that Saab is the smartest member of Leanbois and respects him the most. There were rarely any drama between the two expect for the egg video, at one point, Nino almost stopped helping Saab because of the text message Saab had send him, which was about a video of Nino shoving eggs in his butt. However, it was Vinny who was dressed up as Nino in the video. Overall, Nino has been a good friend to Saab and tries to be there for him whenever he's in a terrible situation. Eddie Marshall Eddie is one of Saab's good friends. He is the business partner of Bad Boy Customs as well as being Saab's boss of the the turner shop. Tori Bologna Tori is one of Saab's good friends and also acts like a sister to him. Tori usually helps Saab with his relationship with Brenda, as well as giving him life advice. Saab also gives Tori the same talk treatment with Tony whenever they get into a bad argument. Siz Fulker Saab was introduced to Siz '''by '''Yung Dab for a bank job. They bonded over the numerous jobs they did together before and after Dab's lockup. They eventually became best friends and Siz is considered a close ally of the Leanbois '''and like a brother to Saab, they would both take a bullet for each other. They have an inside joke about how much debt and money they both need wherever they are at the time. Sometimes, '''Siz would try to do Saab dirty such as leaving him while he's down on the ground or use him as a bank hostage. Denzel Williams Denzel is Saab's long best friend (more like a brother in this case). Denzel became the owner and founder of [[Stroke Masters Repair Garage|'Stroke Masters']], along with Saab. After they went out of business, they still remained close. Denzel is a member of the Leanbois. Denzel has been there for Saab whenever things get serious and Saab gives him the same treatment. Curtis Swoleroid Curtis is one of Saab's good friends and also a member of the Leanbois. Saab is one of the two people in the group (the other being Ellie) where Curtis never had a problem with. Alongside with the other members. Saab and Curtis do bank jobs, kidnapping, and shooting other enemy gangs. Curtis even helped Saab by pancaking Tim Lee between two cars after Tim shot Brenda in front of Saab. Ellie Dono Ellie is basically a sister to Saab as well as being a good friend to him. Saab originally asked Ellie out but she chose crack over him. Also at one point, Saab asked Ellie for help when he admitted to her that he likes Brenda. A couple of months after, Ellie decided to join the Leanbois and their relationship ended up more like a sibling relationship. Torah Andrews Torah 'is Saab’s sister who is a Doctor at 'Pillbox Medical Center. Sometimes when Saab sees Torah, he accidentally ignores her due to the fact that he's always busy with other situations. However whenever things get down, Saab will always count on Torah for support. Saab also ask Torah for life advice (especially relationship advice). Amara Harte Amara used to briefly date Saab, but it was revealed that she only agreed to go out with Saab in order for her to not get killed by him. Amara was also depressed at the time when Brenda rejected her and Saab was the only one that was there to listen to her problems. However, they decided not to date because of Amara's EMT job and Saab's criminal affiliations. During their last "date", Amara accused Saab of murdering a woman in his home and was afraid for her life. Things were a bit rocky between them after that incident however they smoothed things over eventually. Later on, Saab was sad when Amara let him know that she had begun a relationship with Tessa Lamb. Shortly after, Amara found out that Saab and Brenda were trying to make her jealous by pretending to date when Amara was dating Tessa, after the plan was dropped, Saab decided to change his ways a bit and move on to find another girl. Therefore, Amara and Saab just became friends and every once in a while, Amara would call Saab just to check up on him although their conversations were short and infrequent. Saab was informed of Amara's death through Buddha and later on by Dr. Andrew Ducksworth. Saab's first reaction upon hearing about her death was, "I almost hooked up with that girl." Chips Ahoy Chips is Saab's adoptive nephew. While not being related, Saab still treats him like a nephew (possibly more of a son than just a nephew). Whenever Chips is in trouble, Saab tries to be there to support him no matter what the situation is. At one point, Saab tries to stop Chips from smoking crack but unfortunately, it didn't go so well. Eventually, Saab understood why Chips loves crack and tries to accept him for what he is (although Saab gets pissed at times whenever Chips does something stupid). Kayden Dell'Anno In the past, Saab was part of a kidnapping plan to kill Kayden for allegedly snitching on Vinny, but he likes to give people second chances and she was one of those people. Saab's friendship with Kayden is pretty similar to Brenda's friendship with Jordan. Kayden considered Saab as one of her best friends and pretty much asks him for help with personal life problems. She would also return the favor to Saab (Kayden once saved the relationship of Saab and Brenda). At one point, Saab was one of the few people to know that Kayden was undercover with the name Camilla and she even helped Saab by selling him parts for Bad Boy Customs. Saab also offered a job to Kayden as a BBC tow truck driver. Jordan Steele Saab and Jordan are pretty much frenemies. During the beginning of Saab and Brenda's relationship, Jordan criticized Saab because of his record and Jordan was convinced that Saab is a drug addict. Because of that, Jordan started an AA meaning which was actually meant for Saab (even though Saab never had a problem). Around that point, Saab and Jordan got into so many fights (including towing Saab's car). Later on, Saab and Jordan try to have a serious conversation about their beef and Jordan goes to Saab for drugs. Ever since that happened, their relationship has gotten better although it's still pretty complicated because Jordan is now a cop and got into gun fights with Saab. At one point, Saab found out by his sister Torah that he is the adoptive uncle of Jordan. The Chang Gang Saab is really close with the Chang Gang and he usually does illegal activities with them. * Mr. Chang: Chang is one of Saab's good friends and he usually calls him for supplies or to do bank jobs. There were also a couple of times when Chang inappropriately came on to Saab, specifically at the [[Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club|'strip club']]. Chang is the only person in the city that calls Saab, "Scaab." * Vinny Pistone: Vinny is one of Saab's good friends and Saab used to work for Vinny at PDM. At one point, Vinny almost fired Saab because of the fake relationship he had with Brenda. After Vinny sold PDM, they both ended up doing more activities together such as robbing banks and street racing. They both now work at the Tuner Shop together. * Ramee El-Rahman: Ramee and Saab are considered to be friends although Ramee would try to scam Saab at times. There were also a few times when Ramee said mean things about Saab in front of Brenda and she didn't take it well. Sometimes, these two don't make a great duo because of Ramee's S.B.S and Saab's stupid impulsive behavior. * Randy Bullet: '''Saab and '''Randy are pretty cool with each other. * Big D: '''Saab is pretty cool with '''Big D also'. '''Saab had hired '''Big D' to be the limo driver for Saab's one month anniversary with Brenda. Big D took the request, but never got paid for it (if Saab actually paid, then it took him months to do so). * [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha Jones:']]' '''Saab doesn't interact with '''Uchiha' as much as the other Chang Gang members, but they are still pretty cool with each other. Quotes * "I'm a bad boy!" - ''Almost every conversation. * ''"I'm the CEO of a company, a pioneer, a millionaire, an entrepreneur, a bad boy." * "Leanbois, Bitch! (Suck a dick!)" - ''When getting into a fight or a shootout * ''"...If that's the case." - Almost every conversation. * "It's pretty simple." ''- Almost every hostage negotiation. * "''Give me 10~15 minutes" - Any time someone asks for a meeting * "I'm the best driver in Los Santos." * "I'm a tough cookie." **clears throat * - When Saab gets exposed or tries to ignore what someone said (if it's about him) * "Oy yoy yoy yoy yoy...." *''"Hehehehehe"'' - Almost every conversation. * "WHAT?!" * "What is that suppose to mean?" * "NOOOOOO!" - ''When something bad happens (or if Brenda steals his Oxy) * ''"God Dammit!" '' * ''"Do I have to cut a bitch?" / "Time to cut a bitch!" '' * ''"You son of a bitch!" -'' When Saab is in a bad situation (being confronted) or when someone tricks him * ''"I'm gonna kill him / her / them!" - When someone Saab cares about is in trouble or hurt. * "Oi, mate!" - When robbing a bank. * "Oi! We're the lads from Manchester, on tour!" * "...Pumpkin Pie" - Nickname that Saab calls Brenda * "'''Brenda', I made a mistake."'' - What Saab used to say when he goes to jail *''"I don't care what other people say about you. I think you are a nice guy / girl."'' *''"I can walk. I can walk. I can walk."'' *''"Oh, god!"'' *''"Are you serious right now? Are you serious right now?"'' *''"I'm so disappointed."'' *''"Work to Benny's. Work to Benny's." ''- Sometimes, Saab mentions this when talking to Brenda while she drives to Benny's. *''"I don't want to talk about it. Not after what happen..."'' *''"Can I have a hug?"'' - Usually says this to Brenda *''"No you hang-up first."'' *''"Jesus Christ, you can't drive." -'' When Saab's in the passenger seat and Brenda (or any other bad driver) is driving *''"My man!"'' *''"You look (really) cute today."'' *''"That's my girl!"'' - Referring to [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda']]' '''when she impresses Saab *"Driver of the year, by the way." - When Tony gets in a car accident Criminal Record * Accessory to Robbery x1 * Arson x1 * Assault x1 * Assault with Deadly Firearm x1 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x3 * Attempted Manslaughter x3 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x5 * Battery x1 * Battery on a Peace Officer x1 * Brandishing non Firearm x1 * Burglary x3 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x19 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x18 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x8 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x4 * Disruption of a Public Utility x1 * Driving On The Wrong Side of The Road x1 * Driving on a Suspended/Revoked License x3 * Evading x7 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x11 * Felony Trespassing x3 * First Degree Speeding x1 * Grand Theft Auto x5 * Illegal Turn x2 * Joyriding x18 * Kidnapping x14 * Negligent Driving x8 * Obstruction of Justice x3 * Possession of Cocaine x5 * Possession of Controlled Dangerous x12 * Possession of Crack x5 * Possession of Marijuana x1 * Receiving Stolen Property in the Third Degree x1 * Reckless Driving x4 * Reckless Evading x29 * Removed Weapons License x2 * Resisting Arrest x22 * Robbery x14 * Tampering With a Vehicle x1 * Third Degree Speeding x3 * Unauthorized Parking x1 * Vandalism of Government Property x1 '''Drivers License: 5 points (Valid)' (updated on 17/11/2019) Clips * Braab: The Trailer (2019) (Credit to Creios) * Dark Saab Trailer (2019) (Credit to Creios) * Al Saab's ZR380 Bab Boy Customs livery cinematic (Credit to GTAWiseGuy) Trivia & Notes * Despite being known to all, there's only a handful of people who call Al Saab by his first name. Them being [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi Zhangsun']], Conan Clarkson, Ramee El-Rahman, Andrew Ducksworth, Breezy, Jack Ripley '''and Chips Ahoy (although it sounds like '''Chips is saying "Owl"). During the beginning of their relationship, Saab would ask [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda']], "What's my first name?". Brenda pretends she doesn't know it, and calls him "Saab Saab" (although she said "Al" a few times). * Saab was in a track (Titty Grabber) with infamous rapper [[Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred|'Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred']]. * Along with Brenda Pancake, Saab is also known to be a walking punching bag at times. For example,' Lang Buddha, Vinny Pistone, '''and' Melbert Rickenbacker made fun of Saab at a fight club by bringing up his murderous past involving a woman. The biggest difference between the two is that Saab usually tries to get revenge by violence, while '''Brenda usually tries to ignore it. * Saab admitted to Brenda that he felt like a "better person" ever since they became a couple. * Saab usually likes to take his victims to the lighthouse or''' the mountains as a way to interrogate or to threaten someone. It is also a chance that he might kill someone at these locations (if he loses his temper). * Saab stated he has a curse where every girl that he dated has been dead or missing. '''Brenda is the 8th and last girl and there were points in time where she hasn't been in the city for a while. This could be a reason why the majority of the people think that Saab is a serial woman killer. * Saab mentioned that his citizen ID accidentally say female on it. Gallery Alsaab.png SaabsPose.png alsaab1.png saabew.png|Al Saab's police profile picture in the public records database chrome_ZtaMRAcT61.png|Saab \_eaning in front of his tuner ZR380 20190821195220_1.jpg|BBC tires ("fanart") BBClivery.png|BBC livery for the ZR 380 LeanboisColor-Suit.JPG|The color of the suit represents the Leanbois and for Denzel's hearing Category:Male